


Bow, Bend, Never Break

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Knifeplay, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. Yeah. This is just porn. Possibly horribly-written porn. Potentially OOC. (Does anybody else even ship this?)</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bow, Bend, Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. This is just porn. Possibly horribly-written porn. Potentially OOC. (Does anybody else even ship this?)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The ropes were perhaps a bit tighter than they needed to be, but Mai didn't complain aloud. She knew her captor would loosen them upon request, and in some way it was enjoyable like this. They dug into her skin just enough to hurt. She imagined the pattern that would emerge, red and dimpled, when she was released. Maybe if she was tied long enough blood flow would cease entirely and her hands would fall off. The morbid thoughts distracted her as her princess finished tying knots. Mai was completely trussed, wrists and knees and ankles, fixed to the bed.

She could see nothing at all through the blindfold, and it came as a complete surprise to hear a whisper in one ear. She started a little and then felt annoyed with herself. Ordinarily she would never jump, but here, when she lay naked and bound, every nerve was on edge.

"Are you ready?" Azula's breath was warm against her ear. Mai smiled. Her heart beat faster than it should have.

" _Yes._ "

"Are you that excited?" Her tone was suddenly darker. Mai felt movement along her side, and then Azula was pulling a rope taut between her legs. Mai swallowed a cry but couldn't stop from trembling as she felt the tough fiber dig into her. It rubbed her clit, and she wished she was unbound if only to be allowed to grab it in her own hands, pull it deeper, harder. But all too soon Azula was pulling it away, and when her fingers took the place of the rope they were much too gentle. She stroked slowly.

"Such eagerness really doesn't become you, Mai." Azula removed her fingers, too, and then pressed them at Mai's lips. She obediently opened her mouth. This had been one of the things that had made her more squeamish near the beginning. Pain wasn't much. Tasting herself on Azula's hand was _weird_. But by now she was accustomed to the taste, and it was worth it when Azula pushed her hand a little too far. Mai gagged. Then the fingers were leaving her mouth and Azula was wiping them dry on Mai's skin.

"I thought you liked it when I begged, Azula," Mai said. She wasn't sure whether her lips were still smiling, but inside she certainly was, because—

Azula struck very quickly with the back of her hand, sending Mai's face back into the pillows. She could feel her cheek throbbing. Perhaps it was hard enough to leave a bruise, a thought that only made her more eager.

"I thought I'd trained you out of that bad habit," Azula said softly. A few seconds later, Mai felt something cold pressing against her cheek. "I suppose you need remedial lessons. Shall I cut my name into your skin? Brand you? Drag you about the palace on a collar to teach you _humility_?"

_Yes, Spirits, yes, please, yes, do all of those things and more._

She kept her voice level, casual. "I don't know. Maybe I can't be broken... _Azula._ "

The knife bit in, not on her face but between her breasts, so sudden and sharp and wonderful that Mai couldn't hold back the gasp. Azula traced a deep line down her ribcage and moved on to circle the point teasingly around Mai's breasts, no longer deep enough to mark. After a few seconds she struck again, drawing a second line perpendicular to the first. Mai could feel Azula's sleeve dragging against the cuts. She supposed her princess was still fully clothed. She could feel drops of blood running down her abdomen.

"You _are_ very resistant to pain," Azula said. "So perhaps we'll try a different kind of torture." She didn't sound angry. Mai wondered if Azula enjoyed her little rebellions as much as Mai herself did. After all, they meant an excuse to punish her, and that was what Azula liked, wasn't it?

The rope was back between her legs. Mai was wetter now than she had been the last time. Azula pulled it deep between Mai's lips and rubbed it back and forth with agonizing slowness. She was right—this was much more effective than the knife. Mai twitched, made the futile attempt to struggle against the ropes. The fibers were biting at her thighs, at her vulva. Painful. Wonderful.

Azula kept it up, allowing the rope to occasionally brush Mai's clit until she was sweating, biting down on her lip, and desperately trying to not get herself too worked up when she knew what was coming. It was a lost cause. Azula knew her too well by now, knew how to draw out the reactions she wanted. She tugged on the rope, too rough, and just as Mai came close she pulled it away.

Mai knew what she wanted to hear, and as she fought futilely against her bonds her pride rescinded its final bit of control.

"I'm sorry for my impudence," she panted.

Azula's nail dug into one of the fresh cuts across Mai's chest and dragged. It hurt more than the original incision. Mai's teeth came together too hard on her lip and blood flooded her mouth. Her lost orgasm was still pounding between her legs, desperate for completion.

"Beg."

Mai was a little glad for the blindfold then, as it ensured, at least, that she didn't have to see the smug look on Azula's face.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty. Please...let me come." She kept her voice as still as she could, trying not to let it waver.

"Hm." Without warning Azula's fingers were at her nipples. Mai could feel the sharp fingernails digging into her tender skin as Azula pulled hard, pinching and tugging without concern or mercy. It hurt badly enough that Mai had to stifle a groan in the back of her throat. At the same, the pain only contributed to the ache in her clit. She needed to be touched there, not this sweet halfway stimulation.

When Azula had stretched as far as the skin would go, she twisted, and Mai couldn't hold back her moan this time. She was still struggling futilely against her bonds. Surely she was dripping onto the sheets. How pitiful she was, mewling and squirming for the arrogant girl atop her. That Mai enjoyed this so much undoubtedly was indicative of something _wrong_ with her. But she was far past caring about that, past even giving it too much thought, and her only concerns were her lust and the brutal fingers on her nipples.

Azula finally released her, leaving Mai's breasts aching, but still the princess wouldn't return to finish what she'd started between Mai's legs.

"You see, Mai, I don't feel like you've really learned your lesson, so you can sit there and fidget all you like. Can you take a whipping?"

"...Yes, Your Majesty." Mai bit her lips to keep from smiling. While there was still heat in her core, her near-orgasm had mostly faded, and she was no longer struggling with the brink.

"Good. Hold this in your mouth and don't make a sound." It was a length of rope, and judging by the dampness and taste, it was the same rope that had been tormenting her minutes ago. Mai obediently bit down on it. The trailing ends hung from her lips like a ridiculous bridle.

Soon enough, probably with a flash of blue fire that she couldn't see, Azula had severed the rope binding Mai's wrists to the bed. They came free, still bound together, but the motion brought some relief to Mai's aching shoulders. Azula repeated the action with Mai's ankles, and then she had slid off the bed, completely lost to Mai's perception.

"Kneel," she ordered. Mai managed to contort herself into the necessary position after several awkward seconds of wiggling, as movement was hard when she was still so thoroughly bound. But soon enough she was in position, her back straight and exposed. She shivered a little, not from cold but from anticipation. The seconds went by. The anticipation was the worst part, the inability to know exactly when Azula would strike.

"One."

The crack and the pain seemed to come at the same time. Mai was face-first in the sheets, her skin screaming in protest. And a few seconds after the pain of the contact, Mai could feel the _burn_. She ground her teeth into the rope.

"Come now. Up."

Mai lifted herself, presented her back for a second strike. It was harder this time to keep from trembling. The throbbing from the first strike was still much too overwhelming.

"Two."

And again she was facedown in silk, unable to stop unintelligible noises escaping her mouth. This time she didn't need to be asked to straighten. She waited and imagined the scene from an outsider's point of view: Mai kneeling on the vast expanse of the bed, bound, blindfolded, and now effectively gagged, while Azula waited to strike with a whip of blue fire in one hand.

"Three."

Mai could feel the marks on her skin, joining countless scars on her back. How many times had she done this, presented herself to Azula for punishment?

By five lashes Mai was able to focus on what she enjoyed about this. When she thought about Azula whipping her, ripping and burning her back, she could feel her arousal building again. The pain of this was not so sweet as knives or more direct burns, but the idea was intoxicating.

Again and again Azula struck, driving Mai forward into the sheets with the force of it, and again and again Mai struggled to sit up once more. Her teeth bit deep into the rope. It was her only distraction from the pain. With each new welt, it became harder to keep quiet. She could always spit her makeshift gag out and give the word to stop Azula, but she didn't want to. She liked the endurance. She liked seeing how far she could take it.

"Ten."

This lash came fiercer than the others, catching Mai across the shoulderblades. Her mouth opened wide to allow for a cry, and the rope fell from between her teeth. She buried her face in the soft comfort of the silk and waited for Azula to order her up again. Her back was on fire, burning, the skin a mottled mess of fresh burns and welts.

Azula, rather than striking again, clambered back onto the bed. Mai could feel the mattress shifting underneath her, and then a gentle hand was stroking her neck and shoulder.

"You took it very well," Azula said. Mai could make out the sound of something rubbing and a metallic jangle. "My little whipping girl. Now roll over."

Mai obeyed. The pain of the sheets against her raw back was almost enough to make her cry out, but she was distracted when she felt fingers caressing her inner thighs. A moment later Azula's knees were pressing on either side of Mai's shoulders.

"Put your mouth to work," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mai breathed. She had to lift her head a little, and it was strange to do this blindfolded, but soon she was lapping at her princess's cunt. She'd had plenty of training, and by now she knew what Azula liked. She sucked on her labia, traced her wet slit with her tongue, felt Azula's knees contract when she licked a certain way.

Azula's fingers were still teasing Mai's vulva, and the pain of her back was still acute. Those two facts were enough to keep her wet and wanting. She bit, very carefully, on Azula's clit and sucked. Her reward was a sharp intake of breath, Azula's knees squeezing Mai's shoulders. Mai kept it up, nibbling ever so slightly, sucking, teasing the small bundle of nerves with her tongue.

"Yessss," Azula hissed, and with a few slow thrusts of her hips she was done. Mai kept licking, swallowing every last drop of nectar her princess gave her. Azula pulled away, though Mai could still feel the heat of her skin very close by.

"I suppose you've earned your reward," Azula said. Her hand withdrew from between Mai's legs, but a second later her mouth was licking and sucking its way down Mai's neck.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The rope was back, Mai noted, pulled tantalizingly close to her labia. In one swift movement, Azula pulled it deep, grinding it against Mai. Freed from being tied to the bed, Mai could rub herself against it this time. Combined with Azula's teeth at the base of her throat, it was unbearable.

"How would you like me to fuck you?" Azula asked, moving the rope back and forth but too slow, too gentle.

"Harder. Faster," Mai managed, and then when she remembered, "Please."

Azula obliged. The friction hurt, but Mai loved it. It felt as if Azula were trying to saw her in half. Every motion took her closer and closer to the edge until finally, mercifully, she came. For an instant she couldn't even feel her back. There was just the rope, digging into her, and a haze of pleasure that filled every nerve and cell.

She lay panting for a while afterward. She was sweating, and her back really hurt.

Azula had picked up her knife again and was sawing away at the binds around Mai's wrists. Mai was a little relieved that Azula had decided not to use fire for the delicate work, even if a blade took longer. Soon enough her wrists came free. She flexed her arms and moved them in slow circles to get the feeling back as Azula moved on to her knees. In a few minutes they'd all been cut away, and Azula finally tore off the blindfold.

It was quite dim, and the candles weren't too hard on her eyes. Mai was pleased to see the dimpled pattern of redness around her wrists, just as she'd looked forward to. She felt sleepy, lazy, not desiring to move or speak.

"Shall I go?" Azula was leaning against the wall, already completely clothed again.

"You can stay," Mai said, shaking her head and leaning back into the pillows. It got better each time, but still she felt a little shameful, a little embarrassed about what she had just done. Her pride had returned. She looked at Azula and could hardly believe she'd let the princess do such things to her.

"In that case..." Azula crossed the room to fetch a jar from her vanity. She hoisted herself up on the bed next to Mai. "It's a poultice for burns."

Mai rolled over. Her breasts were still a bit sore, but lying on them was much more comfortable than lying on her back. Azula uncorked the little jar and rubbed the pungent ointment onto the burns traversing Mai's back. It stung at first, but soon the pain was fading.

"I suppose I'll get bandages too," Azula said, getting up again.

Mai's thanks was lost when she mumbled it into the pillow instead of saying it aloud.


End file.
